Wade Crocker
Wade Osbourne Crocker is the descendant of Fitzwilliam Crocker, the grandson of Roy Crocker, the son of Simon Crocker, the estranged half-brother of Duke Crocker, the husband of Marcy Crocker, and the uncle of Jean Mitchell. Background Wade was present on the day the troubles returned when a troubled kid who couldn't feel pain broke his arm and didn't feel it. The bone was sticking out and that caused Wade to throw up. Wade didn't live in Haven with his father, but elsewhere with his mother. Later he got married and lived in New York. Season 4 In Fallout, it is revealed Wade took over the Grey Gull for Duke whilst he was trapped in The Barn. In Survivors, we learn that Wade lives in New York with his wife and they have been drifting apart. Therefore, he hid nanny cams in his house because he suspected his wife of cheating. He discovered that his wife was indeed cheating with a builder and decided to stay in Haven. In Bad Blood, Wade is shocked when Duke tries to get him out of Haven. In The New Girl, Wade partners with Jordan McKee, who wants to activate his Trouble because she thinks he could end all the Troubles. Wade is left in the dark for much of the episode, told only what Jordan needs him to know to help her, but left behind when Jordan learns Lexie is actually Audrey and Jordan's "Plan A" can resume. Wade activates his Trouble anyway, understanding its effect on other Troubles but not the physical "rush" that accompanies it. When Jordan refuses to tell him her theory on what he needs to do to end the Troubles, saying she doesn't want to be a monster anymore, he slashes her leg, then stabs her through the heart. He then hid her body in a plastic bag underwater off the coast of Haven. Wade's anger and amorality suggest that he is very much the opposite of his brother, Duke. Where Duke is content to live his own life, helping Nathan and Audrey and only killing Troubled people for his own safety or the safety of others, Wade's easy stabbing of Jordan implies that he may see the power given by his Trouble as a mandate to end familial Troubles by murder rather than controlling Troubled individuals through counseling. After cutting Jennifer Mason to get her Troubled blood, Wade craved more and attempted to kill her. He was caught off-guard by his brother Duke and was killed by a knife as the two fought. Because of this, Duke's Troubled curse ended. Appearances Season 4 * "Fallout" * "Survivors" * "Bad Blood" * "The New Girl" * "Countdown" * "Lay Me Down" * "Crush" (corpse) Notes In the second season premiere, Duke casually admits to Nathan that he has siblings: :NATHAN: You got older brothers? :DUKE: Couple I know of. Pop liked to travel. Category:Crocker Family Category:The Grey Gull employees Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Crocker, Wade Category:Deceased